Cliffnotes Blue Sty
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Blue Sty that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for reading and the book discussions. Prologue *Katto Ortinus goes into his secret hiding place, a small grating vent, to feed his dog Randy **Katto uses a takuga to give Randy drink and feeds him food. **Katto hears someone coming. *A man enters the vent, and uses magic to trap Katto and shut his voice. **Randy dies. Chapter 1: Icefire *Icefire tells Katto about his plan to send Earth into dark matter. **He also tells him about Randy stealing his shinuku and how he got a powerful wand. **Basil appears and stops Icefire from killing Katto. *Basil escapes apprenticeship from Icefire. **Icefire kills Katto's parents. *Basil teleports Katto to Egyt. Chapter 2: Egyt *Katto appears in Egyt. **Basil introduces Katto to Egyt, talking about its pyramids called 'zuko' and more. **Basil shows Katto Ades. *Katto sees a picture of a yellow-skinned monkey. **Basil tells Katto the yellow-skinned monkey is part of a tribe called the Nedooku. **There were several smaller tribes. **Each smaller tribe had a leader called a Seeker, which created the region, while the Nedooku created the zuko. **Ades's Seeker is a man called Hori, who was in the picture. *Basil shows Katto the transfigures. **He says that he and his friends used to play a game called Timberfall. ***There is a sleek, shiny ball called the Noros. ****They would throw the Noros to one of their teammates. ****The teammate would try to get the Noros into a hoop called the Lissen. ****The other team would try to stop them. ****Each Lissen score is one point. ***There is an amber hoop flickering around and only stopping for three seconds. ****It's called the Quele. ****A score in the Quele earns twenty points. ***There is a jet-black hoop called the Rasxa, which flickers around, stopping for two seconds and having a shield for five. ***Each Rasxa score is fifty points. **First team with one thousand points wins. *Basil tells Katto the history of Zyaka. **There was one land, called Shinko. **Shinko had two creatures: called an aka, a crocodile with dragon breath and a monkey's tail, and a zy, a small monkey with orange fur and poison claws. ***One day, the zys wanted to have their own land of Zyaka, while the akas wanted to be together in peace and harmony. ****The zys and akas found a battle called Cresamin, in which the zys were victorious. ***The zys lived in a town called Asha, where they lived in seperate straw huts in a clearing in the jungle. ***One hut was barren by a metal gate. ****A zy called Ark went into the hut and found another creature named Icefire talking. ****Ark heard Icefire say 'water canal plan'. *****Ark called other zys to find out what was going on and to stop it. *****A team of zys, called GAR, sent four warrior zys called Klee, Ambusher, Groo, and Bara to stop Icefire. ******They got into Icefire's hut and tied him up with a strong metal floss called rookof. *******They tied his servants in rookof too. *******Then they threw Icefire and his servants into a cold river. ******Icefire's rookof smashed against a boulder, and he pledged to destroy Shinko. *******Icefire sunk Shinko, but a fraction of it broke off and floated on the Water of Zyaka. *******There were only two remaining zys and akas, named Bara and Needul. ********They named the ocean, along with subsequent lands, Zyaka, a mix of the creature zy and the creature aka. ********The land piece landed on the beach. *********It started eating all the sand up, and Bara and Needul called the rock shok. *********Shok sucked up the ocean. **********Shok landed in space, crashing into six planets, Venus, making Egyt, Earth, making Sinummer, Mars, making Rustificul, Jupiter, making Gasso, Saturn, making Aramus, and Uranus, making one land Basil won't tell Katto about. *Icefire comes out of a portal.